Spider-verse MC-2
by Wolvmbm
Summary: The Hunt for the Spiders expand into the MC-2 Universe and in that world...no Spider is safe.
1. Prolouge to the end

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **First a bit of background information to this story. Remember Spider-verse the mega Spider-event written by Dan Slott and other Marvel writers ?**

* * *

 ** _Spoiler alert, so look away if you haven't read the event yet: Mayday Parker of the Mc-2 Universe and her brother played major role or two in it._**

* * *

 **HOWEVER,** **no offense to Dan Slott and his work, but when he visited the MC-2 Universe for Spider-girl's intro into the event...he forgot the REST OF THE MC-2 Universe and their spiders.**

 **Some would say it's all about Peter Parker and his alternate selves, other would say that the rest of the MC-2 Universe and their Spiders don't matter to the larger picture of the Spider-verse story, but I say BULL!**

 **What's the point of an event called Spider-verse if you aren't hunting down EVERY SPIDER ?**

 **What's the point of having Scarlet Spider Kaine of the Regular Marvel Universe and not have him meet his own MC-2 Counterpart ?**

 **A character that, thanks to the writings and works of Tom Defalco and Ron Frenz, got his redemption in the pages of Spider-girl.**

 **How would Darkdevil react to meeting a version of his father ?**

 **How will the MC-2 Universe prepare for Secret Wars, if they don't know about it ?**

 **SO I Decided to write a Story and trying to squeeze in the OTHER SPIDERS that were neglected in the overall Storyline and I would appreciate it if you all could review after you read this story and tell me what you think of the idea.**

 **I'll try to continue when I can. However for now...enjoy it's beginning...**

* * *

It began with a **crash** as the man known as Kaine was thrown through a window. He was harm to a degree of bleeding to death as he was battling the likes of the monstrous Daemos.

Kaine, who was recently on leave from his job within the government to visit his "family" in New York.

However, this was more than just a 'usual' visit to see the family. Lately Kaine has been receiving "visions" lately, These visions come and go, but this one shown of a being of great power and an even greater purpose on that was too horrible to imagine.. He was attacking Peter and his family and nearly killed him. This gave Kaine a fright that is rarely seen within him. Despite their difference with the family, he truly did care for Peter and his family and only wished to protect them by any means necessary. Even if his methods were a bit beyond the measures that Peter would do.

Still, this was a threat that he knew he couldn't face alone so he tried to contact his "nephew" for assistance in the coming battle. The being known as Darkdevil was nowhere to be found. This worried Kaine. However, he didn't know how much this battle would affect him and his "family. For this was not just a fight that not only affected Kaine or Darkdevil of anyone else in Peter's family. No, this was a threat that affected anyone with Spider abilities.

Anyone with Spider Abilities was destined to die by the hands of the Inheritors and before the fight is over, the universe would face a much worse threat than before…


	2. The opening Salvos of Battle

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **The first salvos of battle has begun and the Hunt is on..**

* * *

Far in the coastal regions of South America, a fight of epic proportions was happening. The being known as Black Tarantula and he was a being of great mystical power as well as criminal one. However, he was currently in battle with two being of an even greater power than him and they were hungry.

They tried to slash him in the chest and despite his size matter and power, they manage to wound him.

The Sciers in his command weren't faring well either and also was Anya, who was his lover as well as his ally. She was battling a female version of him.

This battle was truly tiring him out and despite his powers, he manage only to barely wound his foe.

"Ah, a battle," said the being with a cruel smile, "It's always fun to work for my meal…."

The Black Tarantula knew his days were numbered…


	3. A conversation between Brothers

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **The first battle was over before it even began...**

* * *

A portal opened and out of it came a man on floating device. His name was Jennix and he was the genius of his family. Confronting his much brutish brother Daemos, was a chore for him and it took him away from his work.

"Must you play with your food brother?" he question to a grinning Daemos who was happily sucking out the soul morsel of the former Anya.

"You missed quite a fight brother," he stated with a cruel smile, "This Spider had such engaging powers and his army was more than mere scratch on the surface. I have to admit I almost had trouble with this one."

"Yes, these world heroes have aged and it's the successors for the heroes that reign supreme. Surely the spiders of these world are…interesting," said Jennix with a hint of glee in his voice.

"I saved you a bigger one brother, for your…experiments," stated Dameos.

"I thank you brother, it will be an enlighten experience," stated Jennix.

"When will we go after the Scion and the family that protects him?" question Daemos.

"Soon brother, Soon." Said Jenix," Right now, we have other targets before us. It's a true shame that our sister Verna get the much interesting job with that demonic creature of this world," stated Jennix, "How I wish I could experiment with him."

"I will hope the next Spider is a challenge," stated Daemos.

"Indeed, brother," stated Jennix, "The Scion has other guardians in this world and it seems that the next one may be a better match than this one for you."

"Hmpf, we'll see," stated Daemos.


	4. A battle of conscious

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **Sometimes battles come from within the conscious of our own...**

* * *

Karn stared down his opponent, a bruised and defeated young man. His twin siblings, Brix and Bora, wore down the Spider person and killed off those that tried to protect him, including the man's mother, the former Spider-woman of this world.

Karn could sympathize with the man in front of him. The loss of a loved one is one that will never heal.

Yet showing any moment of weakness would make him less loved by his family even more. He knew what he had to do, but he hated doing it deep down.

There was something else about this Spider that was different than the rest of this world. Like it was truly sickly creature that deserved death faster. Yet the choice wasn't his to make. His siblings were watching and they would report this to their father if he didn't do the deed.

" _I'm sorry"_ he muttered before sucking out the lifeforce out of the Spider.

Gerry Drew had his last breath that day…


	5. The Son of Reilly

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **The Son of the Clone gets involved in the war...**

* * *

The streets of Hell kitchen has experience its share of disasters over the years, mostly thanks to the guarding of its protector Daredevil and the spiritual successor of Darkdevil. This night is no different than the usual nights at the Kitchen for this night, felt as if the dead was rising.

However to the casual observer, the truth could not be any clearer. Bricks were falling on the streets, crowds forming. Majority of the people on the streets ran for closest stores as formerly deceased villains were running ramped in the streets all set for one target who was currently leaping on the rooftops.

Though he doesn't do the media spotlight as much, this was one night the Dardevil could use some assistance.

Long dead villains like the Vulture, the Green Goblin and even the Hobgoblin were ruling the skies and they were all after him.

" _These flying freaks feel off,"_ Daredevil thought. " _Long dead villains hunting me down, but why?"_

Unknown to the demonic hero, the true puppet master to these villains was within the shadows and in a safe distance from the true battle.

"Run my prey and let my hounds give you a chase," she stated to the commands of her minions.

Verna enjoyed a good chase and she never lets a prey escape her for long.

Unaware of the villainous Inheritor, there was a quick flash and then out came two men. One dressed in black and another aged man wearing blue.

"Looks like your hunch was right Strange," stated the man in black with a red cape over it.

"Indeed Doc Magus," stated the elder and former Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange, "Though I may not be the Sorcerer Supreme of this Earth anymore doesn't mean that my experience is to be taken lightly. I felt this presence for quite some time and only now it's out in the open. Surely you felt it as well…"

"Yeah, yeah, the dimensional borders are breached by energies unknown and you want help in stopping it," said Doc Magus, "Be glad I was in a good mood to assist you in this."

"The pleasure is engaging," stated Dr. Strange in a sarcastic tone.

The two magicians went to work in trying to secure the former deceased villains in hopes to get to the bottom of this dimensional mess. Within their own separate ways and the aid of Doc Magus' assistant working with them in trying to capture the wayward foes. It was Doc Magus who was luckily enough to catch up to Darkdevil within a down alley. Nearly bleeding out his own unique blood and facing off against what may seem like a demonic version of the Hobgoblin staring him down.

"You may have delayed the others, but you will not delay me," he stated.

Bearing his billy club sticks to defend himself, Darkdevil wait for the end to come, but it doesn't as the villainous Hobgoblin was encase an a red sphere and banging on it.

"Thankfully we got here in time, "stated a voice familiar to Darkdevil. He saw Doc Magnus coming down to him.

"I have to say, I was hoping someone came into the rescue," Darkdevil stated before passing out from exhaustion.

"Don't die on me yet kid," stated Doc Magnus as he gathered up Darkdevil and teleported them to Strange's place.

Meanwhile Verna was a bit furious over the loss of her prey and the defeat of her minions.

"These Sorcerers and their magic," she muttered as she sense their presence, "Father will not be pleased with this new development. I never lose a prey and I have more hounds to use for this task. The Spawn of the abomination will be within our clutches. Besides Jennix is curious of what makes this one so…different than the rest. Even if the Master Weaver refuses to tell us more about him.

If these Sorcerers are like the other ones in the multiverse, then I know where to go and who to pick to for the job and I will catch my prey yet."


	6. Our past define us

**Let me first say that while the idea is mine the characters were created by Tom Deflaco, Ron Frenz, Marvel Entertainment, Disney, Sony and Dan Slott.**

* * *

 **Fathers, what can be said about the men that raise us to be better people than themselves?**

* * *

Brenda Drago-Osborn was lying in her home she shared with her husband watching television while waiting for him to return from work for the evening.

While she was waiting in their living room she was watching television. About to turn the channel until the news bulletin came through showing footage via news chopper of a battle in the skies. Former flying villains were in the skies of New York and the image that they were chasing was the demonic hero known as Dark Devil. However, the most shocking image in the video was a close appearance at one of the attackers. The former flying villain of the skies, the man known as the Vulture. Yet to Brenda Drago, the man in the video was known as Blackie Drago, the second Vulture and also her biological father.

" _Daddy,"_ she thought of her former father who told her stories of his former days as a villain. The man who inspired her to become Raptor, the villainous villain turned anti-hero/government employee.

The man who was currently alive and flying.

She knew it couldn't be real given how much information can be fake these days, but the various news reports coming in spoke the truth.

She knew she had to see it for herself, but in order to do so she had to dawn her own former attire for this fight.

She dreaded this moment for so long, but she knew it must be done for the truth to be told. Plus her husband wouldn't be home for quite some time given the traffic jam due to the battle has caused.

She rushed to her husband home lab and looked upon the improved suit he designed for her.

Her greatest inspiration will be her greatest battle. As she took it to the New York skies and flew as fast as she could towards the battle a head of her.

Along the way she thought she came across another goblin, this one was golden. "Don't worry," he stated, "I'm a friend and I'm after one of those freaks too."

She nodded and together they headed into the fight awaiting their foes. They were able to catch up to the battle and took on their respective foes leaving Dark Devil with the Hobgoblin copy.

The look alike Blackie Drago looks more like someone for the early 1930 when machines were just getting started. Must be part of the Steam punk era that is currently hot.

"So they send a pretender to the fight," stated Blackie, "Well the technology is strange, but never the less. Your fate is sealed as nothing will stop the mistress from earning her keep."

 _"Misstress?"_ Brenda thought, but for now the battle was at hand and she had a lot of work to accomplish.

The aerial battle was one of great power and agility. Swinging of various wings. The faux Vulture relied on the tech of steam and air around him to make him more maneuverable than Brenda, but she had her husband's technological upgrades to her suit on her side and she was able take blow per blow against this fake.

He was close enough to an abandon building and Brenda was able to him him towards there. Shorting out his steam tech for a while for her to hammer blows on him with her own fist.

With him being knocked out she carried him out of the building and on to an empty Roof top.

Sitting him up as he was dazed and confused, she ponder her options until a voice ring out, "Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding this guy."

It was an old man who startled her, "Hey don't worry, I'm on your side," he stated to calm her, "I'm not here to hurt you, but I am here for your little friend here."

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"You may notice that he's not of our world, right?" the old man stated, "So I'm bringing him back to his own home world."

Brenda thought for a minute or two and looked at the man. "You can have him," she stated as she closed her eyes and took off the night sky.

She didn't look back, even as the tears came from her eyes. She knew somehow she made peace with her past and that wherever her daddy was, she hoped that he was proud of the woman she became.


End file.
